


hold no ghosts for me

by Riana1



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riana1/pseuds/Riana1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here how it ends: Jon Snow brings his lady love home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold no ghosts for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz/gifts).



This is the part of the story nobody mentions- the noble hearted bastard does not retake his father's seat with his wildling wife. 

There is no bright dawnburst denouncement at the end of these pages. No resolution, no reunion, barely a remembrance to be had in a fearful flight in the dark as the Wall fell and the dead rose and now, the slow strip of parchment as what remains of the maester's library are fed to the fire systemically by Val's hand.

Jon stirs feebly in the firelight, calling out a name Val pretends is hers. He brought out her of frozen mouth of hell when everything, everyone her mind hisses, fell in the last desperate battle.

Even now, Val does not know how they survive to Winterfell. This castle had to be the fabled Winterfell, the childhood home Jon spoke of rarely but with such fondness, Val /needs/ it to be Winterfell.

For Jon. 

They can't go any further since the fever set in. Not when there is shelter, warmth, and some surprise caches of food (not a soul to be seen, true-ah-lah where have you been- the song skitters off in the dark and Val tries not to remember how the singer of the old queen hacked at the door with his broken limbs, ice-eyed and cold), Val drops her ice-bear cape and crawls over to Jon.

He is murmuring some kind of prayer into her naked flesh, Val decides, leaning across his uncovered torso, tracing the lines of his body slowly as if they were new to her. Val never wants to stop running her palms over Jon, reading every single dip and curve. He is the only language I need to speak, she thinks when he takes her breast in his mouth, firelight and flesh right now and nothing else.

Jon slips into her and Val tries not to buck. 

His thrusts are erratic and half hazard until Val pushes down and grinds herself into a sun spotted climax on his cock. She falls on her side, Jon still half inside her and squeezes her eyes shut at the telltale pinpricks when he calls out her name.

Val pushes his sweat laden curls back and brings the wool blanket closer to their naked bodies and tries to sleep.

***  
Here how it ends: Jon Snow brings his lady love home.

But remember-under no circumstances, under absolutely none, is that statement untrue.

That does not make it a happy one.


End file.
